


A Family Proposal (reader version)

by Bookishgirl



Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Mention of pregnancy, Reader is a Bard, you talk about having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Reader wants Yen to come to bed, but Yen wants to keep looking for a fertility cure. Reader comes up with an offer that satisfies both of those desires.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Family Proposal (reader version)

You laid curled up in bed, drifting in and out of a half-awake state as you watched Yennefer sit at the foot of the bed, looking over all of her acquired resources and leads to find a fertility cure that would allow her to finally have a baby. She'd been at it for hours, and while you understood your partner's desperation, the sight only squeezed your heart with sadness, and besides that, you were beginning to feel lonely in the bed by yourself. With a silent sigh, you pushed yourself up, the large shirt you slept in slipping off of your shoulder and down your arm a bit as you crawled over to where Yen sat, wrapping the mage up in a warm, sleepy embrace. 

Yennefer had been so focused on searching for something that could lead her to a real cure that she didn't notice you had gotten up until just before the bard wrapped her arms around her torso. Yen lifted a hand to rest atop yours on her stomach, tilting her head slightly to the side as her partner began to speak. 

"Won't you come to bed?" You murmured, your lips pressed lightly against Yen's shoulder. "It's quite late, and it's not as warm without you..." As you trailed off, you closed her eyes, simply taking in the feeling of being so close to your partner this way; the way Yen's lacy slip felt pressed against the bare skin exposed by your own night shirt, the flickering of the candles Yen was using to read, the way Yen's stomach rose and fell beneath your hands as she breathed. 

The words drew a soft sigh from Yennefer's lips, and she gave a slight shake of her head. "Not yet, my love. I'm close to something, I can feel it." Her amethyst eyes glittered with determination as she spoke, and her gaze never left the compiled papers before her. Clearly, this was not the answer that her lover had been hoping for, because a heavy sigh escaped the bard's lips, though you didn't move from your position. 

While Yen's words didn't come as a surprise, that didn't mean that you were any less disappointed by them. An idea popped into your mind then, and while part of you thought it was crazy, and that Yen would never go for it, you'd never know if you never suggested it. So, you took a deep breath, unconsciously tightening your grip on your raven-haired partner slightly as you braced herself to speak. "Well, what if you didn't have to keep looking?"

That caught Yennefer's attention, and she turned to look at her lover curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked; she was nearly certain that you didn't mean that you knew of a cure, but she didn't really know what else you could possibly be talking about. 

You felt your heart begin to race as Yennefer finally turned to look at you, and you lifted your head a bit as you forced yourself to continue with your proposal. "I mean, I don't know of anything that could cure you, but... I mean, _I_ could."

Yen's brows furrowed in confusion as you began to explain yourself a bit more. "You could... what?" Her words were gentle, but it was clear that she still didn't quite understand what exactly her lover was getting at. 

"I mean that... well, I mean... _I_ could have a baby. I could give you a baby." Your eyes were wide and uncertain as you watched the mage, trying to gauge her reaction to the statement, but at first Yen was motionless, simply staring down at you. Just as you began to open your mouth to backtrack, though, the tense silence was finally broken by the mage. 

"You... you would?" Yennefer asked in disbelief. "I mean, I know you love your work. You said you wouldn't even grow your hair out until you could do it without sacrificing being a bard. Having a baby would... I mean, you'd have to..." The thoughts hung there, incomplete, as she continued to stare at the woman she loved, but finishing them wasn't necessary, because you knew what she was trying to say.

A soft smile tugged lightly at the corner of your lips at your lover's stammering, and you simply nodded. "I know I would. But you want this so badly, and I've never been able to deny you something I could give you. Before you say anything, no, I'm not just offering to make you happy. If you really want that, then we'll do it. I want everything with you, Yen. This is part of that."

The pair of you stared at each other for a moment longer before you both broke out in wide, soft smiles. "Well then," Yen murmured, turning to fully face you and take your face into her hands. "I guess we're going to have a baby." A soft laugh escaped her lips as she pulled her lover closer, stealing a soft, quick kiss from your lips.

" _Now_ will you come to bed?" You asked teasingly, smiling playfully up at Yennefer, who simply rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, now I will," the mage agreed easily, releasing her lover just long enough for the pair of them to crawl back up the bed and slip beneath the quilt.

"Goodnight, my love," you murmured as you curled up in your beloved's familiar embrace.

"Goodnight, my sweet songbird," Yennefer murmured back, still smiling as she closed her eyes and melted into the sheets. All was finally right in her world again.


End file.
